Yelz
Yelz '(aka '''thanyel '''or '~IndigoDreams~) is a CCer on Contest Central. Hi! I've been on Contest Central since December 7, 2011 and I've been on Moshi since February 23, 2010. Welcome to the page about me! :D Basic Info I was born to two brothers, and my mother and father. I live with my beloved bird Cookie, and my dog Lucy who hates me. If you don't like me, that's okay. Joining Moshi and Contest Central I joined Moshi on my birthday, when two of my friends were talking about Moshi Monsters. A lot of specific timing took place that day, and it's quite a miracle I'm here on Moshi Monsters tbh. They said I should join, and hence I did. I chose and light blue and dark blue Katsuma named Erik-Shayne, which of whom I slightly regret naming. What else would I have named it though. -_- I became a member, and I went through a variety of colour changes. Most notably, royal blue and sun yellow stripes (which I loved, but everyone hated so I changed it), white and orange stripes, and my signature colour: red with white stripes. I stayed with this for a long time. I had a heap of other colour changes too but I can't remember them and you won't care so. I'll continue this lateeer Found in a troll attack. Had to keep it. :P Soo, since I know alot about spots and makeup I thought I would help all those people out that have acne, blackheads and whiteheads. First things first, you need to know how you get pimples. Eating Oily and fatty foods is known to cause those pesky little zits. And this is the number one cause of acne in teens. (We just love our food!). Touching your face alot also causes them. Make sure to wash your face day and night and give it a good scrubbadubdub. Then you want to mousturise to keep your pores clean. Make up is very good for covering and hiding pimples. For example you may want to use a concealer that matches your skin colour (don't be an orange). Then you want to apply the concealer around the pimpled area. Foundation is also good for when you have a serious bad case of acne, where you may want to consult a skin doctor so they can give you medical advice and special stuff to put on it. Foundation goes all around the face and is good for covering up. But there are some down sides to make up. Make up can block your pores and in some cases make your acne even worse. Make sure you take it off before you go to bed with a face wipe because going to sleep with it on won't help. Overall, thanks for reading this and if you have acne, dont worry! Everyone get's it in their teenage years, just eat healthy and make sure you get some excersize every now and then. This took me ages to write so don't you dare remove it, kay? Thanks babe.Category:CCers